Stories From Sodor
Stories From Sodor is a made up spin off series of Thomas and Friends that was created by Jacob . Episodes Season 1 # Emily to the Rescue - Emily, along with old friends Brady and Olivia, venture to the Other Railway to save their old friend Kylie from being scrapped. # Saving Benjamin - 'Brady tells the other engines about his twin brother, Benjamin, who he thought had been scrapped, but Kylie reveals that he hadn't been scrapped and that she saw him on the Other Railway and the 2 of them along with Emily and Olivia go to the other Railway to save Benjamin. # Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks - Jacob and Sierra learn about patience and they learn how troublesome the trucks can be. # '''The Best Start to Summer '- Jacob and Sierra go to their home in America to bring Jacob's cousin, and one of their best friends, to Sodor for the summer. # Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure - The kids are sent to work at Blue Mountain Quarry, but Jacob and Rylie get into trouble. # Back In Service - Glynn is fixed and working again. # Insignificant - The engines pay Spencer back for always being rude to them. # 'Murdoch and Neville '- The Little Western is dual gauged and 4 Skarloey Railway engines are sent to work there. WHile transporting Duke and Sir Handel, Murdoch and Neville have a race and get into trouble. # 'Trouble for Diesel 10 '- Diesel 10 learns how troublesome the trucks can be. # '''Jacob and the Famous Visitor - American singer, Taylor Swift comes to Sodor to give a concert at Town Hall. Jacob wishes to drive her to the show, but Sierra is chosen instead. Season 2 # A New Friend For Rosie '- A new engine named Madison arrives on Sodor and her and Rosie instantly become friends. # '''Diesel's New Friend '- A new engine comes to Sodor from the Mainland and when Diesel is chosen to show her around the Island, they quickly become friends. # '''Paige Returns - Paige is released from prison and begins to steal things from passengers on the Island along with her new sidekick, Mallory. # An Arlesdale Adventure '- Mike, Rex, and Bert are sent to collect gem crystal from another island so jewelry can be made with them. # '''Crystal Island Adventure '- James takes a trip to Crystal Island. # 'Little Engines Can Do Big Things '- While Levi is helping out on the Little Western, Dawn gets picked on by the bigger engines. # '''The New Crystal Engines - Some new engines arrive to help with the extra work on Crystal Island. # Jealous James - A new engine named Greg arrived, and James gets jealous because Greg is bigger and stronger than he is. # Meeting the Off-Colors - More new engines show up on Crystal Island. Specials * 'The Search for the Controllers '- All the controllers on the Island mysteriously disappear and the engines search all over the island for them. Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Spin-off Series